After SS5 Osaka Day 1
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Disaat seperti ini aku selalu teringat awal kita konser di Tokyo Dome dulu/ ELF apakah kalian akan menunggu kami?/ yes/ bukankah hyung tadi pura-pura tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang?/ Bagaimana kalau sesekali kita melakukan Kisseu?/ Tidak malam ini Kyu! / KyuMin/ yaoi/ DLDR/


**After SS5 Osaka day 1**

.

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), Yaoi, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. walau saya sangat ingin memiliki keduanya #Plakk**

**Tapi FF gaje dan abal ini murni milik saya.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No Plagiat!**

**No Bash!**

* * *

.

.

**enJOY**

**.**

.

* * *

"Haaahhh…." Eunhyuk melengos, namja pemilik Gummy Smile itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Member Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan SS5 Osaka, saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di kamar Eunhyuk. Masing-masing wajah terlihat lelah, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka cukup bahagia malam ini. Sambutan hangat ELF dan lautan sapphire Blue membuat hati mereka terasa hangat. Meski delapan tahun telah berlalu, namun ELF masih setia bersama mereka.

Selama di stage tidak henti-hentinya mereka berteriak senang. Berlari kesana kemari menyapa ELF yang begitu mereka cintai. Melonjak girang, berteriak dan masih banyak lagi aksi lainnya yang mengungkapkan betapa mereka sangat bahagia bertemu dengan ribuan ELF.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini." Siwon merangkul Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya, ia tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang menusuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "ELF malam ini begitu cantik." Ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci, foxy eyes-nya berbinar. Selama di stage tadi, Sungmin terlihat begitu aktif. Namja manis itu melirik sekilas pada kekasihnya, senyuman yang tadi mengembang berubah menjadi raut bingung ketika melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun.

_Dia kenapa?_ Itu lah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab utama perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Coba kalian lihat!" Shindong meletakkan laptopnya ditengah-tengah kumpulan Hyung dan Dongsaeng, hal itu membuat perhatian Sungmin teralihkan dari wajah masam Kyuhyun.

"Uwaahhh… bukankah ini Video konser kita tadi?" Heechul mdendekatkan kepalanya kearah laptop yang menyala.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya hyung?" Ryeowook ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, namun baru beberapa detik, seseorang menarik kasar tubuhnya. Ryeowook ingin mengumpat si penarik, namun urung ketika melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun.

"Kepalamu menghalangiku." Ucap Kyuhyun datar ketika melihat pandangan penuh Tanya dari Ryeowook.

"Ah, mian." Gumam Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama melihat wajah magnae Super Junior itu. Menyeramkan.

"Salah seorang staf merekamnya untuk kita." Jawab Shindong.

"Aku terharu." Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk yang ada disebelahnya. "Kalian lihat Sapphire Blue ocean itu." Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, tangannya masih setia merangkul pundak Sungmin, membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin masam.

"Disaat seperti ini aku selalu teringat awal kita konser di Tokyo Dome dulu." Heechul menarik nafas berat. "Saat itu kita masih lengkap. 13 Superman tampil di depan ribuan ELF."

Donghae menepuk bahu Heechul, suasana mendadak berubah sendu. Ya, mereka semua merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana semua member masih lengkap. Saat dimana sang Leader masih berada di tengah mereka, mengingatkan mereka ketika para member lupa jadwal, mengusir mereka kekamar ketika mereka masih berkumpul padahal besok masih ada kegiatan.

Saat dimana si aneh Yesung masih berputar-putar mencari Ddangkoma peliharaannya, tertawa ketika tidak ada yang lucu, member yang paling perhatian kepada semua member. Tanpanya mungkin Leeteuk akan kesulitan mengurus anak-anak Super Junior.

Lalu saat dimana Heechul mengajarkan kata-kata kotor dalam bahasa Korea kepada satu-satunya namja China di grup mereka. Saat dimana nasi goreng Beijing tersedia dimeja makan ketika Ryeowook ataupun Sungmin tidak sempat memasak. Saat dimana Kim Heechul hanya akan lunak pada seorang Tan Hangeng.

Saat dimana sipemilik Killer Smile Kim Kibum memilih hanya berdiam diri ketika para member melucu. Namja yang jahilnya muncul mendadak, membuat semua hyungdeul kewalahan akan keusilannya, apalagi jika Kibum sudah berkolaborasi dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, mereka rindu akan saat-saat itu. Ketika di panggung mereka akan bangga memperkenalkan diri, mulai dari Leeteuk dan di akhiri oleh Kyuhyun. panggung akan dipenuhi oleh lelucon dan teriakan mereka.

Bersama mereka menangis dan tertawa. Bersama mereka saling berjuang meraih kesuksesan. Siapa yang menyangka, Super Junior yang dulunya hanya lah Boy Band uji coba kini berubah menjadi Boy band besar yang mempunyai fans yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Siapa sangka, lautan Sapphire blue itu kini telah mewarnai dunia. Dan semua itu berkat ELF yang selalu berada disamping mereka.

Namun kini yang tersisa hanya 9 member. 9 member yang akan selalu membawa nama Super Junior sampai nanti Dunia tidak memerlukan Super Junior lagi. Leeteuk dan Yesung sudah pasti kembali. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hangeng dan Kibum? Sungguh mereka ingin kembali berkumpul bersama di atas panggung. Tertawa dan menangis bersama ELF yang mencintai mereka.

Sama seperti para ELF diluar sana, mereka pun menunggu hari dimana Super Junior kembali berTiga Belas.

_ELF apakah kalian akan menunggu kami?_

_ Yes!_

Sampai saat ini kata-kata itu lah yang selalu mereka pegang. Kata-kata itu lah yang selalu menjadikan mereka kuat. Meski dunia menghianati mereka, tapi mereka yakin ELF tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Super Junior.

"Coba lihat ini!" Kangin tertawa ketika video menunjukkan adegan Eunhyuk yang lupa menyanyi ketika bagiannya tiba. Namja tampan yang bagaikan sosok Ayah di Super Junior itu berusaha mengalihkan kesedihan para member.

"Itu gara-gara dia menertawakan ku." Sungmin tertawa renyah. Ia memukul pelan lengan Eunhyuk yang berada tidak jauh didekatnya. Meski terlihat Aegyo, tapi Sungmin satu-satunya member yang paling bisa menahan tangis.

"Aisch… kenapa kalian jadi membully ku? magnae tadi juga bikin lelucon di stage!" bela Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Mwo? Aku?" Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. Ia menatap hyungdeul satu persatu. Tatapannya mengeras ketika melihat Siwon masih setia melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sungmin. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih bersedih ria bersama member lain.

"Ne, bukankah hyung tadi pura-pura tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang?" Henry si magnae Super Junior M tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya hanya membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang tidak menguasai bahasa Jepang." Kilah Kyuhyun. ia kembali beralih menatap Video yang diputar.

"Ck," Heechul mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Katakan saja kalau kau itu berpura-pura supaya Sungmin menghampirimu." Semprot namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun hampir saja membalas omelan Heechul, namun niat itu urung ketika mengingat bagaimana sadisnya Heechul nanti.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sungut Kyuhyun, namun nada suaranya terdengar pasrah. Oke, dia memang takut pada Heechul. Namja cantik dan ganas itu bisa membunuhnya jika ia melawan.

"Eh Kyuhyunie sengaja?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Aisch, kau tidak menyadarinya eoh?" Siwon mengeratkan rangkulannya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi mengerut bingung ketika melihat wajah seram kekasihnya.

_Dia kenapa sih?_ Sungmin kembali membatin.

"Sungmin Hyung terlalu polos." Ucap Henry. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Zhoumi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Astaga apa bocah ini tidak sadar kalau dia juga polos?

Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya ketika melihat Siwon kini mendekap Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya. Bibir namja berlesung pipi itu berada didekat telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Sungguh ia benar-benar cemburu sekarang. Rasa lelah hilang seketika digantikan oleh rasa marah.

Kyuhyun semakin bergejolak ketika mengingat bagaimana di stage tadi Siwon selalu memeluk Sungmin yang berperan sebagai Hyunmin. Ya, dia ingat. Siwon selalu memeluk Sungmin ketika kekasihnya itu berubah jadi Hyunmin. Ia memang tidak melihat langsung, namun di back stage dipasang layar lebar yang menampilkan keadaan diatas panggung. Cih, mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Coba lihat ini! Kalian terlihat mesra sekali." Zhoumi yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara. Ia menunjuk video Sungmin dan Siwon yang berpelukan ketika berpenampilan sebagai yeoja.

"Omo, Siwonie! Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bernafsu eoh?" Heechul melempari Siwon dengan bantal yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

"Ck, tatapanmu berubah jadi mesum." Eunhyuk ikut menimpali.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana ekspresi magnae Cho? Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. tidak ada member yang memperhatikan karena niat mereka memang hanya menggoda Siwon dan Sungmin. Sungguh mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Lee Sungmin.

"Itu karena Sungmin sangat cantik." Siwon mengecup rambut Sungmin, namja manis yang dikecup hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Jinjayo? Bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi yeoja saja?" canda Sungmin. Oh astaga Lee Sungmin. Tolong perhatikan bagaimana kondisi wajah kekasihmu sekarang.

"Jangan hyung! Kau bisa membuat ELF minder dengan kecantikanmu." Balas Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum, Foxy eyes-nya terlihat berbinar.

"Bwahahahahaha coba lihat ini!" kali ini tawa keras terdengar dari mulut Shindong. Otomatis semua kembali menoleh kearah Video yang diputar. Seketika tawa keras terdengar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana tidak, Video itu menayangkan Sungmin saat Ice Cream tengah menggoda ELF. Ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut dengan gaya yang sangat sensual lalu menunjukkan jari itu pada semua orang.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu memasang tampang masam sedikit tergetar juga. Ia memang tidak ikut tertawa tapi sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seksi dan sangat menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau sesekali kita melakukan Kisseu?" celetuk Siwon.

"Eoh?" Sungmin berubah cengo. Secara reflex ia melirik Kyuhyun. astaga Sungmin serasa mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat wajah mengenaskan Kyuhyun.

"Ide bagus!" Kangin mengacungkan dua jempolnya, menghiraukan wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin kelam. Semua member tau kalau Kyuhyun tengah menyimpan amarah, tapi mereka memilih cuek. Toh jika Magnae itu mengamuk ada Heechul dan Kangin yang akan menanganinya. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Sungmin lah yang nantinya akan jadi sasaran kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis.

"SiMin Shipper pasti akan bertambah." Zhoumi ikut mendukung.

Kyuhyun berdehem serak. Ia melayangkan death glare andalannya ketika semua mata menoleh kearahnya. Memasang wajah sedingin mungkin meski hatinya terasa panas membara.

"Yaa magnae! Bagaimana suaramu?" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya. "Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika kau harus merendahkan nada di stage tadi!"

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suaranya pelan. Sungguh namja tampan kelewat rupawan itu kini tengah berusaha mengatasi emosinya.

"Sebaiknya kita semua tidur untuk persiapan besok!" interupsi Shindong. Ia menutup Laptop-nya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah menakutkan.

"Tapi videonya belum selesai hyung!" protes Henry.

"Besok masih ada waktu!" Zhoumi mengusap rambut Henry.

"Aku kekamar!" Kyuhyun berdiri. Tanpa menunggu jawaban hyungdeulnya ia berdiri lalu meraih tangan Sungmin. Menepis kasar lengan Siwon yang masih setia memeluk kekasihnya.

"Eoh?" cicit Sungmin. Ia benar-benar kaget ketika Kyuhyun menariknya. "Chakkaman Kyu!" dengan susah payah Sungmin akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Ia merasa tidak enak ketika semua member menatapnya.

"Jangan bergadang!" ingat Heechul. Namja cantik itu sudah paham apa yang akan dilakukan magnae itu pada Prince of aegyo mereka.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan peringatan Heechul, dengan kasar ia menarik Sungmin keluar kamar Eunhyuk.

"Sakit Kyu!" Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Aigoo kasian Minnie!" gumam Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Aku merasa bersalah." Monolog Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Eoh? Kenapa kasihan? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Henry mengerjap polos.

"Kyuhyun akan menghukum Sungmin." Jawab Kangin. Ia menarik nafas berat. Beruntung tidak ada Leeteuk saat ini. Kalau ada sudah pasti Leader cantik yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu akan menyeret Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Henry melotot. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun hyung menghukum Minnie hyung? Apa dia akan memukuli Minnie hyung?"

Spontan semua member mendehem. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Magnae Super Junior M ini masih teramat sangat polos.

"Henry-ah, kajja tidur! Gege temani di kamar ne!" Zhoumi tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kita harus menolong Minnie hyung Ge!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditolong!" Heechul menyeringai. "Kau hanya perlu menyediakan obat anti sakit dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin besok pagi."

"Eoh?"Henry hanya bisa mengerut bingung menanggapi semua perkataan Heechul.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

BLAM!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Tak lupa ia menguncinya. Namja tampan kelewat evil itu menatap Sungmin yang menunduk takut. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Sungmin, lalu dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin keatas kasur.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menindihnya. Ia menutup mata ketika Foxy Eyes-nya beradu dengan obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

"Tatap aku Min!" Kyuhyun menelusuri rahang Sungmin, ia mendaratkan kecupan basah dipipi Chubby kekasihnya.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming. Ia masih setia menutup matanya. Sungguh ia sangat takut melihat kilatan kemarahan dari mata Kyuhyun. namja manis bermarga Lee itu meremas sepray dengan kuat.

"Min…." kali ini bibir Kyuhyun menyapu leher Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku takut." Cicit Sungmin. Nafasnya naik turun ketika merasakan gelenyar panas ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau yang membuat ku seperti ini!"

"Eh?" Sungmin membuka mata. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent-nya. "Apa salah ku?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan dalam. Mengagumi kelembutan pancaran sinar dari mata sang kekasih.

"Kau seenaknya berpelukan dengan siwon, padahal ada aku disana." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan kesal. "Di stage tadi kau juga seenaknya berpelukan dengan Siwon. Lalu kau juga melakukan aksi nakal disana."

"Tapi kita kan harus professional Kyu." Bela Sungmin.

"Bukankah dari dulu sudah ku katakan, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan keseksianmu diatas panggung. Kau milik ku. semua yang ada ditubuhmu adalah milikku."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat, sangat susah jika sudah berbicara masalah kepemilikan ini dengan si magnae. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menatap lembut obsidian kekasih rupawannya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Kyu!" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. "Kita ini public figure. Sudah seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu yang membuat fans senang. Singkirkan semua kecemburuanmu itu! Selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu."

Kyuhyun melengos. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau dipeluk orang lain sayang!"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut bibir merah Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak suka melihat mu dipeluk orang lain." Bibir shape M itu lalu merengut.

"Eh, apa maksud mu?"

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak tau eoh? Siwon juga sering memelukmu diatas panggung. Donghae, Shindong, Kangin dan yang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku tau kau hanya mencintai ku Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Oke, senjata makan tuan.

"Lupakan saja!" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita pencerahan sebentar?" wajahnya mendadak sumringah.

"Tidak malam ini sayang!" tolak Sungmin tegas.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mencebik. Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa dengan penolakan Sungmin. Sedari tadi dia selalu menahan, berharap Sungmin mau memberikan jatah jika mereka sampai dikamar. Tapi penolakan Sungmin membuat tulangnya keropos seketika.

"Hyung lelah. Besok kita masih harus melanjutkan SS5 Osaka day 2. Hyung tidak mau kita terlihat kelelahan Kyu." Ujar Sungmin lembut. Ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Sebentar saja sayang! Hanya satu ronde." Kyuhyun kembali berusaha membujuk sang kekasih.

Sungmin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak malam ini Kyu! satu ronde itu bisa jadi sepuluh ronde. Kau selalu begitu. Sekarang tidur lah!"

Kyuhyun melengos. Dengan berat hati ia beralih kesamping Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik selimut. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah merengut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung janji besok malam kita akan melakukannya." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat raut kecewa sang kekasih.

"Jinjayo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya.

"Jaljayo hyung!" bisik Kyuhyun, ia balas memeluk erat Sungmin. Mendekap erat tubuh padat dan seksi itu dengan penuh kasih.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk senyuman. Aroma Vanila dari tubuh Sungmin selalu menenangkan hatinya. Ia berharap mereka akan terus selamanya seperti ini, meski ia sendiri ragu sampai kapan hubungan sejenis ini akan bertahan.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah lembut Sungmin. Mengagumi wajah cantik sang kekasih. Namja rupawan itu kemudian beralih mengecup bibir pulm yang menantang birahinya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, namun kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan liar.

"Unghh.." Sungmin mengerjap. Ia menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang masih setia melumat bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Tersemyum lembut ketika tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Sungmin.

"Tidurlah!" Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

Sungmin menurut. Ia meringkuk kedalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuh kekasih rupawannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Hyung! Gwaencahana?" Henry berlari menyusul Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu kedua namja tampan dan manis itu memasuki Restoran. Seperti biasa, mereka akan turun ketika Restoran mulai sepi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Wae?"

"Hyungdeul bilang Kyuhyun hyung semalam pasti menyiksa Sungmin hyung. Aku khawatir. Apa Kyuhyun hyung memukuli hyung?" Henry meraba bahu dan lengan Sungmin, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. Matanya melirik kearah member Super Junior yang telah duduk di meja makan. Para member hanya tersenyum, menampilkan wajah sok Innocent mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Henry-ah." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Henry. Menghindarkan kekasih bohainya dari rabaan Henry.

"Ah syukurlah!" Henry tersenyum lega. Sungguh ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin semalam.

"Tapi jika kau dan hyungdeul masih menyentuh Sungmin seperti tadi atau memeluknya di stage nanti, akan ku pastikan besok pagi ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian berlalu menuju Buffe.

"Aisch apa Kyuhyun hyung akan mematahkan kaki mu hyung?" Henry terkekeh, ia menyikut Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat. Bagi Henry mungkin ocehan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti lelucon. Tapi baginya itu merupakan peringatan bahaya. Ia yakin malam ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mengizinkannya tidur. Astaga, haruskah ia menghindari semua orang selama di stage nanti?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

END for this story but AND for KyuMin

.

* * *

Wahahahaha akhirnya FF gaje nya selesai juga. Harap maklum jika Storynya terasa gaje n abal…

Maklum bikinnya ngebut…

Doain ne supaya Author bisa nulis yang Day 2 nya…

Day 2 KyuMin NC-an… #Plakk

Semoga ntar KyuMin momentnya lebih banyak lagi….

* * *

Setiap FF Author mungkin akan lebih cepat Update di Wordpress…

Silahkan lihat alamatnya di Prrofil


End file.
